Zhi Long
"I couldn't help myself. It's not every day you get to buzz the great Jack Blank." -Zhi to Jack, The Secret War Zhi Long is one of the supporting characters of the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He looks up to Jack as a celebrity hero and learns to see him for the modest and humble friend that he is. History Zhi is both a year younger than Jack as well as a grade level behind. After the events in the ''Accidental Hero'', Zhi looks up much to Jack, though both are good friends whenever the School of Thought calls for class for the students of all years. Zhi is also very proud whenever Jack compliments his powers, and because of his admiration for the young hero, Zhi doesn't hesitate to help Jack whenever he asks for it. When Jack is sure he's about to catch Obscuro, the Rogue Secreeter, he turns to Zhi for help, who accepts by summoning five of his dragons for Jack's plan. When the plan goes horribly wrong, which included Lorem Ipsum surprisingly betraying Jack by disabling him from speaking coherently, Zhi and the others are shocked, as Jack had tried to stop the Rogue Secreteer and Smart over helping his friends, especially Zhi, since he was about to fall off the very floating island. Between allying himself with Lorem and trying to stop Smart, Zhi feels betrayed and leaves with an angry Skerren and hurt Allegra, all three leaving Jack to make his way back to his home by foot. Despite this, Allegra convinces Zhi to join her, Skerren, and Trea to help Jack when he calls that he needs them to get to his house to look for the prototype of the spyware virus cure and then get to Mt. Nevertop. Upon seeing that the prototype isn't only cured but Jazen Knight revived, they rush to the mountain and help Jack once again. Zhi's faith in Jack is renewed, though by now his admiration is gone and only sees him as a normal person with his flaws, his friend. After the melee at the mountain, victorious, Jack confesses about his connection with Revile. Unlike Allegra and some of the Inner Circle, Zhi is unable to make his opinion, as everyone is knocked out and Jack kidnapped by the Rüstov. A year after these events, Jack returns, bu chaos ensues in Hero Square. While Zhi isn't there to welcome Jack, he is called by Solomon Roka to help with Jack's escape from Smart's WarHawks. Zhi, along with Trea and Lorem Ipsum, fly on his dragons to help Jack. During their first attempt at escape, one of the dragons is injured, forcing Jack and some of his friends to escape by car, though Zhi, Trea, and Lorem stay close, destroying WarHawks with the dragons. Skerren does get involved, throwing off the people from some of the dragons to get to Jack, but it's not until Jack purposely crashes to stop Skerren that Zhi and the others are able to get Jack and save him. Trying to pull themselves together and gather allies, they travel to Galaxis for help from both the Valorians and Calculans. No sooner do the Rüstov start their second invasion against the Imagine Nation, everyone coming together to fight. After almost being killed publicly in Varagog Village, Zhi and the rest of the group save Jack, but then are kidnapped by the Rüstov. With Blue, Zhi is taken to a body farm while Stendeval and Roka are infected. Time after, a completely infected Jack arrives, still in control of himself. After proving so, Zhi and Blue side with Jack and Revile back to Hero Square. After the brief shock and fear that Jack had been won over by his powers, Zhi forms part of the group that fights with Jack against the Rüstov for one last battle to save Earth. Zhi is then last seen with him and the rest of their friends celebrating Jack's heroism. Physical Appearance Zhi is a bit small, wearing his dojo outfit as much as Chi does, and has black hair. Personality At the beginning, he seems a bit childish, if only because he admires Jack a lot at the start. Still, he's kind and generous, not hesitating to help, and a strong fighter in combat. Relatives There's no mention of Zhi's relatives. Abilities Zhi's power come from summoning seven mystical dragons, which are expressed that can't breath fire but are large enough to carry at least three people on their backs, each with a unique color and are fast when flying. Asides from this, Zhi is a good martial arts fighter. Relationship Chi His mentor, Zhi looks up to Chi very much and follows many of the similar morals as they come from the same borough. Like Trea, Chi tries to show Zhi a lot about balance, especially when it comes to summoning gigantic mystical creatures. Jack Blank Initially his idol, Jack and Zhi are good friends. Though briefly disappointed for a while for Jack's secrets, Zhi sides with Jack that he can fight his infection and helps defending him as much as fighting at his side. Allegra Like her, Zhi tries his best to defend Jack, and need be, fight along his side. Both demonstrate they help each other as well when they need help in a fight. Trea While two years ahead in the School of Thought, they share worries about Jack's infection but help him out. They take advantage of each other's powers in battle, which make them a menace to anyone who stand in their way. Lorem Ipsum Though initially wary of her from what he heard when Jack and his friends for met her, and even more so when Jack asked for her help and she betrayed him, Zhi eventually befriends her, as both as are sitting fighting side by side, especially helping Jack avoid Smart in the events of the End of Infinity.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans